Operation BIRD
by theeastjoe
Summary: A new villain. Bad summary. Slight 3/4. I mean VERY slight. What else is new? Please R&R. My first, so please go easy on me, people! K for violence and crude humor.


Operation B.I.R.D(Disclaimer at bottom!)

Bird

Is

Really

Disgusted

It was a really normal morning at the KND treehouse. Everyone got up, got dressed, and went to school. But then when they got to school, the normal-ness changed. Their class was normal, but today their was a substitute. And seriously, she looked _a lot _like a bird. She had a beak face, slightly feathery body, and even her shirt looked like it had wing designs on the back. "Looks like we've got ourselves a sub today" Numbuh 5 whispered to her teammates. And the substitute heard them. "Exactly."The substitute said. "How did she hear me?" Abby(5)said. "Dunno." Numbuh 1 said. They all sat down, and The sub said her name and wrote it on the board. "Hello, my name Is ms. Bird, and I will be you substitute today." "Hee hee. What a cruddy name!" Numbuh 4 whispered to Numbuh 3. Ms. Bird turned her head in utter disgust. "One more word out of your mouth, and you will never be speaking again. That is if you survive the process." she said. Numbuh 4's eyes were held wide open, everyone in class watching him. "Today, we will be teaching Maaaath!" Numbuh 1 then noticed the horror of her putrid voice. Not only did she look like a bird, but she sounded like one. Sector V always brings weapons to school just in case, and hide them in their "lunchbags" which they bring to class. "She..she really is a bird. " Numbuh 1 whispered. Biggest mistake ever. "WHAT?!" Ms. Bird screamed in rage. Then she revealed her true horror. Her sides transformed into wings, her beak face turned into a _real _beak. Then she grew real feathers, also. The whole class, except sector V, ran out of the class. "Bird-lady!" Numbuh 2 screamed. "Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Numbuh 1 shouted. Numbuh 4 pulled out a F.I.S.H., and the rest pulled out other 2x4 weapons. "You must all pay for your bird-hating crimes!" Ms. Bird shouted. She flew up higher and took off a layer of her fur and grew it back. She threw the fur at Numbuh 4, but he cut through it and jumped up to Ms. Bird and hit her with the bottom of his F.I.S.H., and he landed in front of her. He was raising the Chainsaw-like weapon to her face. "Prepare to be decrudded!" He swung the F.I.S.H., but he didn't hear anything violent happening. He looked down to see that Ms. Bird had jammed the F.I.S.H With her beak. She broke it in half and kicked Numbuh 4 into a wall. Numbuh 3 snuck up behind Ms. Bird, startling her, but Ms. Bird used her wings and threw Kuki(3)across the room, and she landed in Wally(4)'s arms, and they both blushed. The rest of Sector V was firing at Ms. Bird as she glided at Numbuh 2. Nigel(1)shot Ms. Bird in the back, and she screamed in pain and landed on a pile of desks. Numbuh 2 dodged before she hit the ground. Numbuh 1 then shot her in the wing. She screamed a horrific scream, and her weakness was revealed. "Hit the Wings!" Numbuh 1 said as she got up and glided again. They tried to hit her, but she was too swift and grabbed Numbuh 1 and threw him into a few desks. Ms. Bird then grabbed a desk while he was disoriented and poured more and more onto Numbuh 1. Nigel screamed in pain as she dropped the last desk onto him. "It's over for you, Nigel Uno!(1's last name)" Just as everyone thought Numbuh 1 was gone, the pile of desks shook and Numbuh 1 burst out, sending a rain of desks flying. "You will never beat me, no matter how hard you try!" Ms. Bird said. Then Nigel noticed a chair stuck to the ceiling, right on top of Ms. Birds left wing. "Think again." Numbuh 1 said, pointing to the ceiling. Ms. Bird screamed as the chair fell onto her wing and pinned her to the ground. She yelled in pain as the rest of Sector V walked up to her. "I can see why no one wanted to marry _you!_" Numbuh 1 said. They picked her up and snuck past the teachers so they wouldn't be seen. Then they took the Bird lady to KND moonbase. "Great job, Sector V! Another new villain is captured and it's all thanks to you!" Numbuh 362 said. "All in a days work!" Said Numbuh 1. They then flew back down to Earth and the treehouse. THE END.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything in this fanfic! KND belongs to Mr Warborton!


End file.
